Alterative
by SaltyKid
Summary: In the near future, the Templars have successfully took over the world and wipeout the assassins. They plant their puppets and leaders in to the highest authority possible and thus control Earth. But one man still fights for free will as the last assassin
1. Proluge

Prologue

June 13, 2014

A full moon shines over the sleepy city. Street lights and signs light up the city, but are unable to reach the dark allies. People have been warned that all the dangers are in the allies and, for their safety, were made illegal to traverse through these allies after dark.

All of a sudden, a gunshot rang out from the allies follow by the sound of sirens from the police cruisers. A police car came around corner and stop in the ally. The officers got out of the car and run towards the entrance, guns pose towards the darkness. They waited in anticipation for someone, or something, to appear.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of footsteps in the darkness. It grew louder and faster. It was sound of someone running. They aim their handguns toward the sound and wait for the thing to show up.

A hooded man came out of the shadows. He looks tall, but he was slouching so it was hard to tell. He is wearing dirtied, white hoodie that has seen better days. He clutched his side with his left hand, blood coming out it. He started to slow his pace.

"End of the road, your under arrest!" one of the cops yelled.

The man still walks towards them. He just needs to get past them and he might have a chance to lose them.

"S-Stop, or we'll shoot!" the older officer yelled, with a more anxious tone in his voice. They know who the man is. After all, the police was after him for awhile.

He was a serial killer.

The man still kept going, he was not about to be stopped by them. He reaches into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a grenade.

The younger officer got spooked and shot the man in the arm. It made him drop the object, causing pain to run up his arm. The object hit the ground and explodes into a thick smokescreen. It was smoke bomb!

The smoke got into the cops' lungs and made it hard for them to breath. In the smoke, they heard a click, sounded like a gun being cocked. All of sudden, a gunshot was heard. The older officer turned and sees his partner fall to the ground, with blood coming out of his head. He heard another click, this time sounds like something moving in to place. The remaining officer turned and saw the man rushing up towards him. He raised his gun, but was too slow to fire it. A blade comes out of the killer's hand and thrust towards his throat. Blood moves up and out of his mouth and drowns him. He fell to ground, dead in his puddle of blood.

The man leaned down to the officers, shutting the officers' eyes to give so it looks like they die peacefully.

He whispered, "_Rust in vrede_."

He heard of the sirens coming closer. He's almost to his hideout. Making sure not to step on the blood, he ran towards the next ally across the street. His vision is getting blurry and it was hard to maintain balance and to run without stumbling.

He kept running until he reaches an abandoned building. The building was closed off and was covered in tape saying 'Quarantine' all over it. The doors look like they were boarded up, but they faked to fool the public and the police from coming inside. He quickly open door and closed it behind him. He then barred the door with two-by-four in case the police get smart and try to get in.

The man waited for the sirens to quiet down. He is losing too much blood was starting to slipping away from consciences. The police sirens turned into what sounds like ambulances rushing towards the scene. He signed in relief. They would be too distracted to continue on with the chase with the bodies he left behind.

He took off his hoodie and wraps it around his waist and over his wound. It will only stop the bleeding for a little bit, but he was fine with that for now. He could not keep himself awake any longer. It was time for him to sleep.

"I fucked up big time," he amuse himself. "My team already lost a long time ago, why keep fighting?" He closes his eyes, dropping his left hand to his side. Though covered in blood, it was possible to tell that one of his fingers look a little odd, on his ring finger to be precise. It had ring-like shape burned around his finger.


	2. Chapter 1: Havik van Zoon

Chapter 1

Havik van Zoon

January 2, 2014

It's another dark and cold night. The New Year's celebrations finish just as quickly as they begun. Now, Grande Prairie is the same dull city it was last year. The people goes back to the usual rush to get back home before curfew hours. The police had gotten noticebly more lax today as there isn't as much cars on patrol today.

A man in a dirtied grey sweater sits in the alley, trying to get protection from the elements. It's been a long time since he last saw a bath or shower. His beard is very uneven and has gotten a bit wild. In fact, it's been a long time since he did anything that involves cleaning himself. There's not much a bum can do anything about anyway. He couldn't keep a steady job and being the state he is in makes it finding one even harder.

One of the patrolling officers spotted the man and motion his partner to park the car. They walk over to him, carrying flashlights in order to see his hidden face.

"Evening, sir," one of them said, "You do know that the curfew is coming soon, right?"

The man look up, he let out a forced smile. "I didn't have a watch on me, so the curfew doesn't matter to me," he responded.

"Don't give us that," his partner is getting irritated, "You know as anyone that you are not suppose to be here!"

"Well then," the hooded man said, it is clear he is mocking them, "I'll be heading to my cardboard box. Too bad, though. I was hoping to have a pleasant conversation with the brave and vigilant guardians of the peace."

"Ha, you would like that, don't you!" said the partner. He was not well known of being good at using his head. "I suppose we should escort you to your 'box'."

"Harry, we don't have time to be following these people around," the officer protested, "They don't even exist for all we care."

"Alright, but if we catch you during curfew, you're coming with us," warned Harry.

The man shrugged, "Alright, have it your way. I'll be going now. Nice talking to you, by the way."

He gets up and heads down the alley. He turns the corner and went out of view of the officers. He walks a couple blocks until he gets to a wooden shack behind the old motel. Part of the motel was torn down because it was attracting some criminal activities and trouble. The rest was put up for sale as a business building. His tiny shack can be seen from the street, but it was so small, no one would give it a second glance and the snow makes it even more hard to see. He crawls into the shack. The roof was really low so he had to crouch down. The 'bed' was nothing more than a broken mattress and a blanket. His only source of light and heat is his lantern from home.

The man looks around his tiny living quarters. "You know, when I came to Canada, this is not what I have in mind." All of a sudden, he heard a scream close to his shack. He didn't know who it is, but he grabs his hunting knife just for protection. Outside, he sees three figures in the darkness. Two of them are men and one of them a woman. One of the man was holding the woman from behind.

"Damn bitch, that hurt you know!" yelled one of the men. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, had black baggy jeans and white skater shoes. "All I ask if you like to have some fun with us and you slap me!" He is holding his left side of the face in pain.

"So what? So you can rape me?" she asked. She was wearing light blue winter coat and brown snow boots. Her hair was cover in a white toque.

"Come on babe, we won't hurt you. We are even asking nicely," the man holding her said. He is a big, tall man. He is wearing a big brown jacket and worn-out blue jeans and is wearing steel toe boots.

"You'll regret messing with me!" the smaller one threatens. He backhands her across the face. The big guy let go of her and his friend slams her head into the ground, knocking her out.

"The hell? That's a little too far," the bigger guy said.

"I told you, she needs to learn her place."

The hooded man walks up to them, "Well then, you should too."

"Who the-?" the bigger guy tried to ask before the man grabbed his face and slammed his head against the building. Blood trickle down out of the back of his head.

"Brett! You'll pay for that!" The smaller one pulled out a knife and took a swipe at the man. He grab the arm before the knife connects and stab it with his knife. "AARRGGHH!" he screams in pain has blood spurts out of his arm. The man then stabbed him in the stomach. As he pulled the knife out, the blood gushed out. The smaller man starts to turn pale and fell to the ground face first. He was no more.

The man looks at his bloodied knife. "Damn, that was overkill," he said, "I better get out of here." The man was about to go back to his shack to move it to a different location when he heard a groan. He turns around and saw that the woman was waking up.

She looks around and gasped at the dead bodies. She turn and see the man and his bloodied knife. She drags herself away from him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," the man tried to explain, "See, I'm putting the knife down." He put it down just as he said so. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" she said. She is still scared of the man and him putting the knife down still didn't put her at ease. "D-Did you kill these guys?" She asks.

"I killed one of them, yeah, but not too sure about the bigger fella," he goes up to the big guy and examined his body. "Never mind, he's dead too," he informs her.

"W-Why did you help me?" She asks.

He pointed to his shack, "The guys were creating a racket too close to my shack, I don't want the cops coming here," he explain, "But looks like they are going to come anyway now I killed them."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go to move my little shack somewhere else, put it in an alley where no one goes," he said, "I would get out of here too if I were you."

"You're right," She said. She got up. "One more thing, who are you?"

The man is getting a little annoyed by all the questions, "I'm a bum, a hobo, a drifter, a _dakloze_," he told her.

"I meant your name," she demanded.

The man sighs. "Alright, you want to know so bad? I'll tell you," he said, "My name is Havik van Zoon."

"Great," she said, "My name is-."

"I honestly don't care," he interrupted her, "I rather that we get out of here before the cops come."

"Oh, right," she stammered, "Well, bye."

"Yeah, later," he said. The woman nodded and hurried over to the street. He went back to his shack. "Argh, I just set this up too," he complained. He pulled down the supporting beam and the shack collapse on to itself. He then tied a rope onto the hooks on the shack and drag it over to the next block. Just in time for curfew to begin.


End file.
